Endangered Love
by Isaac The Flower Queen Lahey
Summary: When Jasper and Alice get divorced, Jasper finds a human that he falls in love with. Though, when she finds out his secret, what will unfold? Will they stay together? Or will Jasper be alone once again? M For later chapters


Hello!

This is between an original character of my friend and my Jasper character. So here's how it's going to work. Every chapter will be in each person's point of view so you get both sides of the story. In this story, Jasper is divorced and looking for love. I'm only uploading this because I haven't gotten her reaction quite yet so I'm waiting for it. Until then, please tell me what you think and if I should continue!

* * *

Jasper, the monster that he was, was in love with a human. After seeing the way the Cullens had gotten on Edward's back about being with Bella, he wasn't sure what to do. Raine Abendroth. That was her name. The human that caught his eye. No. She wasn't just a human. It wasn't like it was her fault, she was a woman. And a beautiful one at that. She worked at The Lounge, the only restaurant Forks really had. Looking at his watch, he realized her shift was about up. He had visited her earlier that day, that was life changing. As he stood by the door, he looked around at the rest of the humans. The way the smell of their blood seemed to burn his throat.

Then the burning increased. He realized now, how Edward had felt with Bella. Raine was his blood singer. And she didn't even know what he was. Sighing, Jasper turned toward the sound of the metal framed glass door opening and closing behind a dark haired girl. Her eyes were hazel, a perfect color for her complexion. Her skin was fair and she was beautiful. He was in auto pilot and you could tell by the way she headed straight for her car. Walking close behind her, Jasper reached out to touch her shoulder, speaking softly as he did so. "You seemed sad after this morning." He smiled softly at the fear he could feel coming from her. He had scared her.

Calming her, Jasper looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you ma'am." He spoke sweetly.

"It's alright. Uhm…were you there all day?" She asked curiously, looking up into his liquid gold eyes.

Jasper was glad he couldn't blush. He looked away for mere seconds before looking back toward her. "Erm…yes. But…I was curious….after this morning. Would you care to take a walk with me?" They needed to talk in private. Things seemed to be moving fast between them. He saw the way she looked at him that morning. And the way she acted after he had left. Holding his hand out, he waited for her to take it so that he could tell her…everything.

As she took his hand, he smiled at her words. "Sure. Wait, how are you so cold in this summer heat?" His smile soon faded at the question.

"There's a secret behind it." He spoke softly as they began to walk. He was falling deeper for her every second and needed to tell her. Though he was scared. He'd never loved a human before. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost Alice.

He could feel her fear grow as they walked to the edge of a forest. He felt as she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Is there a reason why we're going into the forest…? Other than the fact that they're haunted…unless you have a reason." It was as if she was reading his mind.

"There is…" He spoke softly, his skin more pale than before in the moon light. "Do you feel that?" He spoke as he used his ability to calm her. "The way you feel calm even when you were scared not more than a second ago. You were scared that I would hurt you. Afraid of being in the forest where no one would hear you, but now you're calm, and you can't figure out why."

She looked at him, almost horrified. He felt her release her grasp in his hand and watched as she took a step back. "How…how do you know…?" He heard her ask curiously.

Jasper smiled weakly as he allowed her to walk back until she hit a tree. "I'm a vampire, Raine. I have the ability to feel one's emotion and tamper with it as I please. I feed on animals along with the rest of my family and it explains my odd eyes." He hoped she would understand; hope she would accept him for what he was. Hope she wouldn't run away in fear. And never talk to him again. He could only hope…as he stood there…watching.


End file.
